Thieves, Murderers, and the Police
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Join a group of thieves who leave the police baffled, a best friend who murders, a boy who runs away from home, and the police who have to deal with it all. Norman, Red, White, and Black sure have their hands full! Contains: Yaoi and Violence.


Green's POV:

The door was a piece of cake, and Blue got it open within a couple of seconds. Silver and I crept in silently. It seemed like whoever lived here was still asleep. The two of us scouted out the best belongings in the main room, and he pointed them out to Blue before silently entering the first bedroom; Blue was left with the job of stuffing everything into a bag, while I stood on lookout.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from upstairs. I gave the signal to Blue, who slipped into the bedroom to be hidden from view in case she had to shoot. I whipped out my pistol and aimed it at the top of the stairs.

"H-hello?" questioned an elderly woman's voice, stupidly. I almost shot her then, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't followed by a man, or another person in general… then again, if someone was with her, I think they would have shot her because of her stupidity. Seriously, who says "hello" when they think their house is being broken into?

"Just shoot her already," Blue hissed under her breath. I sighed, and aimed at the elderly woman's vitals, and made a quick, clean shot. The next second, she was sliding down the stairs, guts leaking out. When the body reached the bottom, it was crumpled, and almost unidentifiable. We knew we could take a little extra time looking now, since she obviously would not be calling the police. The house was far enough from the neighbor's, that they shouldn't have heard anything either.

I moved away from the doors to help look through the rooms. There were quite a few items that I found that could be sold for a pretty penny in the black market. As I was picking up a few rare coins, I heard sirens. Alarmed, I dropped the coins, and headed to the entryway, where Blue and Silver met me.

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded. Silver took one look at the body, and then paled.

"Life Alert," he responded, "I guess she was smarter than we originally thought." We wasted no more time talking, and headed towards our van that we had parked out front. We sprinted in and were driving down the street in moments. Silver took some back roads and made sure to drive around pointlessly awhile before we returned to our hidden base.

"That was close!" Blue exclaimed loudly. Normally we would have been more on-guard, but I guess we just got sloppy. "I hope we didn't leave any evidence behind." All of us doubted it, but, who knows. Silver would probably be able to throw off any policeman anyway, so we weren't that worried…

Red's POV:

"Another house in the area was robbed and not only that, but the elderly woman living there was killed," Norman said to the policemen that worked for him. I was one of those policemen.

"Are we heading to the house to investigate?" I asked. I always went to the houses to investigate because I was one of the most trusted officers.

"Yes, but that isn't until later." Norman answered. I wondered what I should do in the meantime. Lately, there were so many crimes that I was always investigating crime scenes, I hadn't been on patrol for almost two weeks.

"Are you going on patrol with me?" White asked. I shook my head. I wanted to go with Black today because he was easier to be around. White could get a bit scary when we had to arrest someone, because of her strong sense of justice.

"Are you ready to go?" Black asked. I nodded and we got into his car. I still didn't have a license so I wasn't allowed to drive; although I did sometimes.

"Have you gotten any leads on the recent crimes?" Black asked. I shook my head as I replied that we hadn't made much progress. We drove around in a comfortable silence for a while, until Black had to pull someone over for speeding.

"Have you and White hooked up yet?" I teased. Black's face turned red and he sputtered that he and White were siblings. "So, if you and White aren't going to get together, have you found anyone yet?"

"No, I'm sure the right person will come along eventually," Black said.

"Eventually being the key word," I said smiling. We laughed together and stopped at the gas station for a doughnut break. It was typical for police officers to stop for doughnuts, but with a dozen of Krispy Kreme doughnuts costing not much more than a few bucks, it was hard not to get some.

"We really need to stop getting these doughnuts. We're going to get fat," Black said as he started eating his sixth. I nodded my head while I looked at the suspicious man in the corner, facing the wall.

"What do you think his story is?" I asked my companion and he just shrugged. I guess he really didn't care. As I watched him a bit longer, he looked over at us, not turning his body and I noticed a puddle forming under his feet. I looked away; I didn't want to seem like a creep for watching him pee.

"Can we leave?" I asked the brunet next to me. He nodded, and we headed back to the car. It was almost three, so we decided to head back to the police station and see if it was time to head to the house for investigation. Hopefully this time we'd find something.

Pearl's POV:

"I can hardly wait!" Dia exclaimed. He was talking about, of course, his wedding. Yes, my best friend was to be wed soon to our other best friend. I tried my hardest not to be bitter because, to be honest, I had a huge crush on Dia.

"Well you'll just have to do your best to wait because it's not going to come any sooner," I mumbled. Dia seemed to have caught what I said because he seemed to ponder something for a moment.

"Do you think it would be wrong of me to make my own wedding cake?" Dia asked suddenly.

"No, I'm sure people do it all the time," I assured. I hoped that he was going to say he wanted to call off the wedding because he realized his best friend was upset—looks like that isn't going to happen.

"Havin' a good time planning the wedding, boys?" questioned the familiar manly voice that belonged to my daddy. Dia eagerly nodded his head while I didn't respond. My daddy looked at me with a quizzical gaze and I just waved him off. He didn't seem to be pleased with the response he got, but dropped it nonetheless.

"I'm going to make my own wedding cake!" Dia said excitedly. Palmer seemed just as enthusiastic about the idea and asked if he could assist Dia. "Sure," Dia said and they started going through recipes.

I continued to sit on the couch, somewhat sulking, while they were in the kitchen until the doorbell was rang. I got up and opened it to see Platinum. "What'cha doing here, Missy?" I asked.

"I came here to see Dia, of course," she said haughtily, gently pushing her way past me to get to her fiancé. I tried to ignore her rudeness.

"Pearl, come on in here," Daddy invited encouragingly. I think he caught on that I didn't like the concept of my friends being wed. I begrudgingly made my way into the kitchen where everybody had gathered.

"What do you think of chocolate cake with coconut frosting?" Daddy asked, and then I gagged letting him know I didn't like the suggestion.

"I think a raspberry crème-filled mocha-chocolate cake would be even more delightful," Platinum said.

"I want a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, and chocolate mousse, and chocolate garnishes," Dia whined with drool spilling from the corner of his lip. Platinum noticed the saliva and wrinkled her nose lightly, while I got a napkin and wiped it off for him.

"Guess we'll have to draw straws," Daddy said. I was hurt that I wasn't included in the cake ideas. Maybe they'd need my help deciding something else.


End file.
